


Coffee and late night rain

by Sheska



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Clueless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Don't be scared by the missing rating, Fluff, Gavin curses once, I am not sorry, I just don't rate, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Post good ending, Rain, Short & Sweet, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheska/pseuds/Sheska
Summary: Connor goes to work one night to take care of some paperwork and finds something unexpected.Hot coffee can go a long way in making someone feel better.





	Coffee and late night rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm supposed to be on hiatus, recharging. And look at me now. To be fair, this came over me and I couldn't ignore it. Also, I had some good news today, so I'm feeling much, much better. After this, I'm gonna disappear into my hiatus again, sorry!

 

When Connor walks into the precinct, it is late at night. 3:14 a.m.

 

The corridors are empty, as are the desks he passes. The only light is coming from a few holograms, displaying weather, time and the direction of emergency exits.

 

He expects to be alone, catch up on paperwork while Hank rests up after their last case.

 

As soon as he turns the corner towards his work station however, he is greeted by the sight of a person hunched over at a desk across from his own, a dark silhouette illuminated by the soft blue glow of a computer screen and a pale white, dimmed down desk lamp.

 

Gavin Reed.

 

Connor feels himself hesitate, half in surprise, half in anticipation of an unpleasant and tense night. He knows very well how little the man thinks of him and they didn't have any opportunity to test out how they would deal with being alone together. Then again, Gavin hasn't been aggressive towards him in quite some time, often being outright civil, despite his defensive attitude.

 

As if sensing his presence, Detective Reed sits up straight, turning to look over his shoulder, freezing immediately. His cheeks are flushed, glistening where the low light hits his skin. Wetness. Tears.

 

Time stands still, both men watching each other in shock and ... fascination. Then Gavin turns suddenly, getting up and storming off towards the restroom. Rubbing his cheeks with his sleeves as he almost but not quite runs.

 

Connor doesn't know what to do. He's perplexed, surprised. Should he go after him? Isn't that overstepping boundaries?

 

They are not friends. They are not enemies either, not anymore, the year they've spent ignoring each other at the office, safe for the occasional bickering, has taken care of that. They are just colleagues now. Colleagues who despise one another. Or so he thought. Yet somehow, he feels responsible now, after seeing Gavin so vulnerable.

 

He decides against going after him, opting for getting the Detective a fresh, hot coffee. Hot drinks always do wonders cheering up Hank. Not knowing Gavin's preferences, he makes it as hot as possible and black, with a few packs of sugar and capsules of creamer on the side, so Gavin can drink it in any way he likes.

 

He leaves the cup at the Detective's desk, moving on to get his own work done while keeping an eye out for Gavin's return.

 

It takes two more minutes for Gavin to come back, slowly, warily, sneaking glances Connor pretends to not notice.

 

As he sits down, he takes one look at the coffee, then another one at Connor, longer this time, and back at the coffee again. He seems to be debating himself on whether or not to accept the offer.

 

Connor has to concentrate on his work so he doesn't react in any way that might put off the Detective.

 

After what seems like minutes, even though it really is only seconds, he hears the sound of a sugar pack being opened. Then another. Followed by Gavin taking a sip and sighing softly.

 

For some reason, Connor can't help but smile. He makes a mental note on how Gavin likes his coffee.

 

Black. Hot. Sugar. No creamer.

 

They sit quietly after that, not acknowledging each other's presence. It is silent, except for the sound of them typing.

 

When Gavin leaves an hour later, he stops for a moment, waiting until Connor looks at him before he nods and almost smiles. It's not a gentle look on him, his eyebrows are furrowed and his shoulders are tense, but something about it makes Connor feel warm inside.

 

He finds himself thinking about what happened that night when he returns home to prepare breakfast for Hank and take Sumo for a walk.

 

Thoughts about that night turn into thoughts about Gavin, about their encounters, their few conversations. Thoughts about what he might look like if he smiled for real.

 

\---

 

They don't run into each other again for about a week, always out investigating different cases, coming and going at different hours.

 

It is a late night when they meet again, much like last time. They are alone, possibly the only two people in the entire building, except for the receptionist in the lobby downstairs.

 

And like last time, Gavin turns as soon as Connor enters. He isn't crying this time, but he looks tired to the point of exhaustion.

 

Connor finds himself smiling at him automatically, while Gavin nods, not saying anything.

 

The silence is there again as they work, full of awareness of each other's presence, yet not the least bit uncomfortable. When Gavin gets up to leave for the restroom, an idea crosses Connor's mind.

 

Maybe ...

 

He gives into the impulse, walking towards the break room to prepare a drink for Gavin. Hot coffee. Black. Sugar.

 

Then he returns to his desk, waiting, biting his lip to suppress a grin.

 

Gavin returns soon after, taking a look at his coffee and then at Connor again. This time, there is no hesitation before he starts drinking it.

 

They continue working, sneaking glances at each other every so often, still not speaking.

 

Like before, Gavin leaves first, waiting for Connor to look at him as he stands.

 

The almost smile is back, less strained. Connor finds he likes it even more the second time.

 

"Goodnight, Detective," Connor can't help but say.

 

"Goodnight."

 

\---

 

The next morning, Connor finds a note on his desk. A phone number. A short text.

 

**Thanks for the coffee.**

 

He sends a reply in his mind, saving the number to his contact list

 

**You're welcome, Detective. Let me know if you need anything else.**

 

Then he watches from the corner of his eyes as Gavin receives the text, scowling to hide his embarrassment.

 

Somehow, the sight makes Connor grin, his artificial heart fluttering a bit. How strange.

 

\---

 

**Do androids drink?**

 

Connor blinks in surprise at the unexpected message. Gavin hasn't texted him at all since he gave Connor his number three days ago.

 

It's early afternoon, Hank is out alone to get some lunch and Connor is just sorting through old case files in the archives, trying to find a connection to a recent case.

 

He thinks for a moment before sending an answer.

 

**We can and must drink Thirium on occasion, to replenish our systems so they can run smoothly. Other than that, most models can't ingest food or drinks without damaging their systems. Why do you ask?**

 

A minute passes and Connor uses it to find the file he needs, making his way back to his desk.

 

**Just curious.**

 

Connor smiles, for some reason incredibly happy about the fact that Gavin is showing interest in androids and how they operate. He can't explain why it makes him feel so elated.

 

He stops and stares as he catches a glimpse of Gavin walking away from the break room, two cups of coffee in hand, before he shoves one at Officer Chen, who clearly didn't expect it. She almost drops it, turning to yell a surprised "Thank you" after Gavin. He doesn't acknowledge her, simply sitting back down at his desk. His ears are bright red.

 

Oh.

 

Oh!

 

Connor's smile spreads into a grin, one that doesn't leave his face for the rest of the day, not even when Hank keeps asking him about it, eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

 

\---

 

They start texting regularly after that. Mostly just wishes for a good morning or pleasant evening, but occasionally, Gavin asks questions about androids in general or Connor specifically.

 

What kind of music he likes. What movies he has seen. Do androids dream.

 

Gavin once suggested they go to a concert together in the future, to see a band they both enjoy. Connor's heartbeat didn't calm down for minutes after that, despite nothing being wrong with him, technically. He still doesn't know why that happened.

 

While Connor likes these conversations, the friendship they have established over time, he feels like there is something more there he doesn't get yet.

 

They interact as often as possible, especially since Connor has made it his habit to bring Gavin a fresh, hot cup of coffee at least once a day, having quiet conversations in the break room some evenings when they are staying late, laughing and teasing and hands briefly touching.

 

They also nod as they pass each other in the hall, say hello and goodbye every day. Gavin sometimes stops by Connor's station when Hank's not around, wearing his trademark almost smile, watching him work. He has dropped his defensive attitude completely, at least around Connor if nobody else.

Last Friday, he put an arm around Connor's shoulder, lingering for a bit before moving away quickly, face flushed.

 

Connor thinks he can still feel the weight and the heat of Gavin's body when he remembers that moment, even though he knows he's just being silly.

 

He doesn't think addressing the confusing behavior in front of everyone else would help with this issue and doing it over text is not personal enough. Asking Gavin to meet him after work frightens him for reasons he doesn't understand. What if he refuses without being given a clear reason?

 

So he keeps going to work night after night, hoping to see Gavin alone.

 

\---

 

Two months after the first coffee incident, he is finally in luck. Gavin's computer is turned on, just the Detective himself is nowhere to be found. Connor hesitates for a moment before moving to get Gavin a coffee for when he returns. He stops walking as he hears the sound of a metal door falling shut. The rooftop access? It is storming outside, who would go up there in this weather?

 

With his curiosity taking over, he alters course, taking the stairs up towards the roof, using his key-card to unlock the door.

 

As soon as he pushes it open, he stops everything. Moving, breathing, thinking. All he sees is Gavin, gray shirt soaking wet, hair tousled by the wind, face turned upwards with his eyes closed and _smiling_ as water runs down his body.

 

It is the most enthralling sight he has ever laid eyes upon. And the smile. _The smile_. It makes something in Connor's chest expand, filling him with longing for something. Or not something. Someone. Gavin. He wants to reach out, touch him.

 

Before he can think about what he's doing, Connor steps onto the roof, out into the summer rain. It's warm against his skin, yet he still gasps at the wetness and how quickly it drenches his clothes.

 

The sound catches Gavin's attention. He snaps his eyes open, facing Connor in shock and surprise, mouth gaping.

 

He looks like he wants to ask what the hell Connor is doing here, and honestly, Connor could ask the same. But both of them remain silent, just staring at each other. There is something in Gavin's expression, the same longing Connor feels towards him, he realizes.

 

Connor doesn't know who moves first. Maybe they do it at once. He could rewind and analyze his memories, but what does it matter? All that matters is that Gavin is pulling him closer, wrapping his arms around him. This is the first time they have been this close to each other. He can feel Gavin's nose brushing against his neck, his breath hot against Connor's skin, causing him to shudder in response. His heart is beating so fast, the Thirium rushing through his body making him lightheaded.

 

He would be happy, spending the rest of his life like this, holding onto Gavin in the middle of a rainstorm, he thinks. But then Gavin pulls away, just enough to look into Connor's eyes. His hands move up, towards the back of Connor's head. His fingers play with his hair, urging him to get closer until their foreheads rest against each other.

 

What next? He wants to... wants ...

 

"Fuck it."

 

Gavin is the one to close the distance, their lips touching for the first time. Just for a moment. Just barely connecting. Firm and gentle at the same time. It is everything Connor could have asked for and more.

 

It ends far too soon, with Gavin taking a step back, face red, ears even redder, staring in shock about what he has just done.

 

"I -," Gavin stutters out after what seems like an eternity of silence. And suddenly, he's laughing. At the absurdity of the situation possibly. Or maybe he's feeling the same rush of _being alive_ Connor is.

 

"What can I say? I just love the rain."

 

And Connor can't help but join in, laughter spilling over inside of him. He is drowning in emotions, in absolute euphoria and the sweet aching in his chest.

 

"I think," he says after they have both calmed down a bit, "I am starting to love the rain as well."

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: EVERYONE! Check out the awesome piece of art by Cherbit! I am weeping, I'm so happy about it. So glad my headcanon helped inspire it <3  
> If you have a Tumblr account, head over and show some love, if you like!
> 
> Link: http://conduitstreet.tumblr.com/post/177947469507/the-headcanon-that-gavins-ears-get-red-when-hes


End file.
